Pause
by Cystenin A
Summary: Li va rendre une visite surprise à Bobby suite à une chasse. Mais elle parait différente de son habitude.


_Fin de saison 3 – Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud_

 **Salut, après une longue période d'absence, l'envie d'écrire et de partager me reprend... voici donc une suite à l'histoire de Li. A noter, pour ceux qui auront lu les premiers chapitres, que mon OC d'origine s'appelait Gi mais au fur et à mesure que j'ai écrit, son histoire s'est étoffée et son surnom ne convenait plus. Elle s'appelle donc Li. Diminutif d'un prénom que vous découvrirez peut-être un jour... Bonne lecture :)**

Bobby jeta un regard discret par la fenêtre. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte et il n'attendait pas de visite. Un coupé cabriolet gris était garé là. Fronçant les sourcils, il reconnut la voiture de Li. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle chassait un démon près de Chicago et elle n'était pas censée repasser par chez lui. Elle était bien évidemment passée une fois ou deux pour lui dire bonjour et lui demander des conseils sur certaines chasses mais elle avait toujours prévenu à l'avance. Le fait de la trouver devant sa porte sans appel préalable était surprenant. Un peu.  
Il ouvrit et, sans plus d'étonnement, découvrit la sorcière sur le pas de la porte.  
— Salut Bobby, sourit cette dernière.  
Il prit le temps de regarder autour pour vérifier qu'elle était seule et l'invita à entrer d'un mouvement du menton.  
— Salut, grogna-t-il. Je t'offre un verre ?  
— Non, merci, murmura-t-elle.  
La jeune femme restait au milieu de la pièce et regardait de partout, comme si elle découvrait les lieux pour la première fois. Son comportement était assez décalé et le tentait à penser qu'il n'avait pas vraiment affaire à la Li qu'il connaissait. D'habitude, la jeune femme était plus vive, plus joyeuse. Là, devant lui, se tenait une version terne et éteinte de celle qu'il connaissait et s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une Li version démon ou shapeshifter, ce n'était pas celle qu'il connaissait.  
— J'insiste, dit-il. Bière ?  
Li lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, vite remplacé par un éclair de lucidité.  
— Non, pas de bière, merci, dit-elle. Juste un verre d'eau bénite.  
Le vieil homme resta interdit un instant avant de se ressaisir. Soit. Si c'était un démon, il serait rapidement fixé. Il haussa les épaules et revint rapidement avec une flasque qu'il lui présenta. Elle en bu une grande gorgée et la lui rendit en notant, du coin de l'œil qu'il venait de poser discrètement le fusil dont il était équipé depuis qu'elle avait passé la porte.  
— Merci, dit-elle en lui rendant l'objet.  
— Merci pour quoi ?  
La jeune femme cligna des yeux. En effet, il venait de la soupçonner d'être possédée par un démon, ce qui était une sorte d'insulte en même temps qu'une prévention essentielle dans le métier. Pas de quoi remercier, donc.  
— Je sais pas. Pour rien. Tu veux me faire passer d'autres tests ?  
Le chasseur observa son invitée surprise. Elle semblait perdue et indécise, tout le contraire du caractère qu'elle avait montré jusqu'à maintenant. Il alla ranger sa fiole et attrapa un couteau en argent qu'il lui tendit. Elle comprit implicitement et s'entailla la paume de la main avant de lui rendre l'arme. Bobby l'échangea contre un vieux torchon avec lequel elle épongea le sang qui risquait de déborder sur le sol.  
Finalement, il s'adossa à un mur pour observer la jeune femme. Elle était toujours au milieu de la pièce et regardait tour à tour chaque objet qui se portait à sa vue. Maintenant qu'il avait la preuve qu'il s'agissait bien de la chasseuse-sorcière qu'il connaissait, il trouvait son comportement de plus en plus étrange. Bien entendu, il ne la connaissait pas tant que ça, se dit-il. Tout au plus avait-elle passé quelques jours chez lui, mais elle ne s'était jamais éternisée.  
— Tout va bien, Li ?  
— Ça va, répondit-elle paresseusement.  
Il s'étonna que chaque objet contenu dans sa cuisine la passionne autant. Lucide quant à l'intérêt de l'ameublement et de la décoration de sa maison, il se douta alors que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
— Si c'est pour une inspection, la femme de ménage n'est pas passée ces vingt dernières années... plaisant Bobby.  
La question déclencha l'errance de la chasseuse. En effet, au lieu de laisser seul son regard vagabonder à travers la pièce, ses pieds la menèrent de l'évier à la table, puis vers la fenêtre et le buffet. Li errait, les mains enfoncées au fond de ses poches.  
— Je me demandais..., commença timidement Li, est-ce que... ça te dérange si je reste quelques jours ?  
Le chasseur fut un peu étonné par la demande mais ne le montra pas.  
— Pas du tout, tu peux rester autant que tu veux.  
Li lui sourit et reprit son errance à travers la pièce.  
— Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.  
Elle acquiesça simplement de la tête. Au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence, il tenta une autre approche.  
— Tu as réussi à avoir le démon de Chicago ?  
Li acquiesça d'un mouvement du menton.  
— Tu veux un coup de main pour décharger ton sac du coffre ?  
Elle refusa d'un signe de tête.  
— Et, tenta-t-il encore, tu ne veux toujours pas de bière ?  
— Non, soupira-t-elle. Je vais chercher mon sac.  
Elle s'arrêta à la porte et se retourna vers le vieil homme.  
— Merci Bobby, lui sourit-elle.

— Six jours ? Et elle n'a rien dit ?  
— Si, elle parle. Elle dit bonjour, bonne nuit, oui, non et merci.  
Les frères Winchester regardèrent Bobby sans réellement comprendre.  
— Et ? l'encouragea Dean.  
— Et rien du tout, conclut le vieux chasseur. Elle mange à peine. La dernière fois, je lui ai fait un superbe steak au poivre et elle l'a à peine regardé.  
Dean en resta bouche bée.  
— Ton super steak au poivre ? Elle a snobé ton super steak au poivre ?  
Il était totalement révolté. Bobby n'était peut-être pas le meilleur cuisinier de la terre mais son steak au poivre était à tomber par terre. Dans la liste des sacrilèges version Dean Winchester, ne pas faire honneur à ce plat était classé dans le top dix.  
— Tu as essayé de lui parler ? demanda Sam.  
— Évidemment, tu me prends pour qui ? râla Bobby. Mais elle ne répond pas. Elle se contente de s'excuser et de sortir.  
— Et elle est où, maintenant ? s'enquit Sam.  
— Dehors, répondit Bobby. A errer entre les carcasses.  
Les frères se regardèrent.  
— On tire au sort ? proposa Dean.  
Sam grimaça. Son frère ne semblait pas prendre la nouvelle avec sérieux et, le connaissant, il n'était pas du genre à réconforter une jeune femme s'il n'en retirait rien en retour. Par-dessus tout, les conseils de Dean étaient souvent brut de décoffrage et, connaissant son amie, elle risquait d'être plus choquée que réconfortée.  
— Non, j'y vais, soupira-t-il.  
— Vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous en occuper, dit Bobby. Vous avez déjà bien assez de soucis comme ça. Et puis elle finira bien par parler et se réalimenter toute seule, elle est assez grande.  
— Ouais, dit Sam. Mais c'est notre amie. Si quelque chose ne va pas, le minimum est d'essayer de l'aider.  
— Exactement, s'exclama Dean. Et comme Sam s'entend très bien avec elle, il va pouvoir s'en occuper.  
Dean adressa un grand sourire à Bobby.  
— Sinon, il te reste du steak au poivre ?

Sam parcourait les allées d'épaves qui composaient l'essentiel de la cour de Bobby, à la recherche de son amie. Le peu que le vieux chasseur lui avait raconté l'inquiétait. En effet, la plupart du temps, Li était de bonne humeur et faisait preuve d'un humour mordant. Il lui arrivait parfois de montrer un sursaut de mauvaise humeur et certains de ses gestes étaient un peu violents voire dangereux mais ce n'était que passager. A chaque fois que ça lui était arrivé, Li retrouvait sa bonne humeur assez rapidement. Mais là, selon les dires de Bobby, cela faisait au moins six jours qu'elle se morfondait.  
Il finit par la trouver dans une allée au fond de la cour. Elle était assise sur le siège d'une auto sans portières et fixait un point incertain loin devant elle. Il alourdit son pas pour qu'elle l'entende arriver, peut-être même pour qu'elle tourne la tête à son approche, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'arrêta.  
— Salut Li, sourit-il.  
La jeune femme leva un regard absent sur lui et lui rendit son sourire.  
— Salut Sam, répondit-elle.  
Le chasseur enfouit ses mains au fond de ses poches, un peu mal à l'aise.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit-il.  
Elle haussa les épaules et désigna du menton les carcasses alentour. Sam suivi ce qu'elle désignait mais ne vit rien de particulier.  
— Okay... dit-il lentement. Hum... Bobby m'a dit que tu es là depuis quelques jours.  
— Oui.  
Un silence plana quelques secondes que Sam rompit, encore une fois mal à l'aise.  
— Tu as... tu...  
Il prit une grande inspiration avant de regarder franchement son amie.  
— Est-ce tu vas bien ?  
Li fit la moue et laissa passer quelques secondes. Encore une fois, elle regardait ailleurs. Finalement, elle expira une sorte de rire et baissa la tête.  
— Non, pas vraiment, dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire amer.  
Le chasseur soupira de soulagement. Il avait franchi une étape. Le plus dur restait à faire mais au moins, il avait établi le contact.  
— Tu veux en parler ? proposa Sam.  
Li se leva et passa devant son ami, s'éloignant doucement.  
— Non, pas vraiment, dit-elle.  
Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Sam.  
— On se promène ? suggéra-t-elle.  
Sam accepta d'un haussement d'épaule et ils se retrouvèrent à déambuler le long des carcasses.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous devenez, tous les deux ? demanda la chasseuse.  
— Oh, tu sais, la routine.  
Voyant que la conversation risquait de stagner, Sam entreprit de lui raconter leur dernière mission.  
— On a à nouveau croisé les Ghostfacers sur une affaire de fantômes.  
La nouvelle ne provoquant aucune réaction auprès de son amie, il entreprit de lui raconter l'affaire, omettant les aspects les plus tristes, notamment la mort d'un des membres de l'équipe des Ghostfacers. Il s'attarda cependant sur la fin de l'histoire impliquant un film relativement bien monté se trouvant trop près d'un aimant magnétique. A la fin de son récit, Li secoua la tête.  
— Vous ne vous ennuyez jamais, soupira-t-elle.  
Sam émit un rire sans joie.  
— Non, en effet. Mais ce n'est pas toujours une bonne chose. Nous sommes toujours à la recherche du Colt, donc de Bela. Et tant que nous ne l'aurons pas trouvé, nous ne pouvons rien faire contre Lilith. Et en plus, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sauver Dean de son pacte. Donc, en effet, on ne s'ennuie pas mais j'aurais parfois préféré.  
Il observa Li à la dérobée. Elle gardait un visage fermé et le regard porté au loin. Il ne savait même pas si elle l'avait écouté. Leurs pas tranquilles les avaient d'abord ramenés près de la maison de Bobby mais ils s'en éloignaient à nouveau.  
— Tu ne veux pas me raconter ce qui ne va pas ? l'invita-t-il.  
La jeune femme le regarda brièvement avant de détourner les yeux.  
— Ça fait partie de ces choses qui font du métier de chasseur, le pire métier du monde, murmura-t-elle.  
— Ouais, je comprends.  
Ils firent encore quelques pas avant que la jeune femme reprenne la parole.  
— J'imagine que si tu me suis encore, c'est que tu veux savoir, dit-elle.  
Sam hésita une demi-seconde avant de répondre.  
— De savoir, je ne sais pas. Mais j'aimerais t'aider. Et c'est plus facile de savoir pour ce faire.  
Li approuva mais ne dit rien. Elle les entraîna à l'orée de la forêt. Là, une souche d'arbre les attendait afin qu'ils s'y installent et contemplent la réserve de carcasses de Bobby.  
— J'étais près de Chicago, commença-t-elle. Il y avait eu des signes de présence démoniaque et je pensais pouvoir m'en sortir.  
— Des démons toute seule, ça aurait pu être dangereux, la coupa Sam. Tu aurais dû nous appeler.  
— Je le sais parfaitement, soupira-t-elle. Mais j'étais convaincue qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul démon. S'il y en avait eu plusieurs, j'aurais appelé à l'aide, t'inquiète.  
Elle laissa le silence s'établir à nouveau, plus très sure de vouloir poursuivre.  
— Du coup, il n'y avait qu'un démon, relança Sam.  
— Oui.  
— Tu l'as eu ?  
— Oui.  
— Li ?  
— Oui, je sais. Je vais poursuivre, dit-elle d'un air de regret.  
Elle se mordit les lèvres, regardant partout sauf en direction de son ami.  
— Le démon avait pris possession d'un enfant, dit-elle dans un murmure.  
Le visage de Sam se ferma. Les configurations de chasse étaient multiples, souvent gênantes, parfois difficiles et, dans de rares cas, carrément insupportables. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son amie était dans cet état. Il l'observa. Elle n'avait pas bougé, le regard résolument porté ailleurs.  
— Je suppose que l'enfant n'a pas...  
— Non, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Il n'a pas.  
Il fallut quelques secondes à Sam pour encaisser et formuler une réponse.  
— On a tous eu des moments difficiles, comme ça. Je ne veux pas dire qu'on a déjà vécu cette situation mais... Li, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir.  
Sam la regardait, essayant de capter son regard afin de mieux la convaincre.  
— Li ?  
— Hum... je t'entends.  
— C'est normal de mal le vivre, poursuivit-il. On ne peut pas faire correctement ce métier si on ne garde pas une part d'humanité. C'est ce qui fait notre force. Mais il y a des coups durs, comme ça, et il faut savoir avancer malgré tout.  
Li avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux et encerclait sa tête de ses mains.  
— Je sais pas, Sam... c'est tellement difficile.  
Le chasseur se pencha sur son amie et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle réagit vivement en se levant et en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Sam se morigéna mais devait bien s'avouer être déçu. Il pensait que la jeune femme était maintenant au-delà de son aversion de tout contact, du moins avec lui.  
— Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, Sam ? soupira-t-elle. Si je ne suis pas capable de sauver un simple enfant, si je ne suis pas une chasseuse, je suis quoi ?  
— Tu n'es pas obligée de chasser, dit-il doucement. Tu es jeune, tu peux encore raccrocher et te ranger. Avoir une vie normale.  
L'absence de réaction de Li lui répondit. Elle ne souhaitait pas une vie normale.  
— Il faut que tu passes à autre chose, Li. Tu es une bonne chasseuse. Ne gâche pas ça à cause d'un démon qui t'aura piégé.  
Elle acquiesça sans prononcer un mot mais continuait à lui tourner le dos, la tête baissée. Sam finit par se lever en soupirant.  
— Il va être l'heure du dîner. Tu nous rejoins ?  
Elle acquiesça silencieusement mais gardait le dos tourné.  
— Je te le demande comme un service, dit Sam. Rentre et mange. Tu ne peux pas continuer sans t'alimenter. S'il te plaît.  
Elle reproduisit son acquiescement.  
— On tient à toi, Li. Et on s'inquiète.  
— J'ai compris, Sam, dit Li dans un souffle. J'arrive.  
Le chasseur soupira. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir eu gain de cause et le regrettait. Il la laissa près du bois et rentra alors que la nuit allait tomber.

Les quatre chasseurs étaient tranquillement attablés pour un dîner composé de hamburgers et de frites pour Dean et Bobby tandis que Sam et Li héritaient d'une salade. Les trois hommes discutaient librement de chasse tandis que Li, qui faisait semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation, jouait avec sa nourriture. Après plusieurs minutes de ce cinéma, Sam se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard de reproche. Li prit un air désolé et se pencha sur son assiette afin d'enfourner une feuille de salade. Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard de Sam et mastiqua sa bouchée pour lui prouver qu'elle mangeait bel et bien. Malheureusement, son estomac ne fut pas convaincu de l'utilité de la chose. Elle lutta quelques secondes mais perdit la bataille. La fourchette lui échappa des mains et tinta sur l'assiette, attirant les regards sur elle. Li se figea.  
— Désolée, lâcha Li avant de se lever et de sortir de la maison.  
Bobby et Dean tournèrent un regard accusateur vers Sam. Ce dernier leva les bras dans un geste d'impuissance.  
— Je pensais que ça irait mieux, s'excusa-t-il.  
— C'est quoi le problème ? demanda Dean.  
Sam soupira.  
— Un démon qui a pris possession d'un enfant.  
Bobby et Dean émirent ensemble un grognement ressemblant très fortement à des gros mots mais n'ajoutèrent rien. Ils poursuivirent leur repas, regardant parfois l'assiette encore pleine de la chasseuse mais sans plus aborder le sujet. L'ambiance était un peu plus lourde.

Assise sur une vieille souche d'arbre, Li fixait la lune. Elle régressait vers son dernier quartier mais le ciel était assez dégagé pour qu'elle éclaire les carcasses de voiture, atténuant les couleurs pour les faire paraître toutes grises. Un peu comme ses pensées. Il devait sûrement y avoir de la couleur quelque part dans son esprit mais elle était masquée par cette chape de plomb et de culpabilité qui lui était tombée dessus lorsqu'elle avait tué un enfant. Un bruit de pas lui signala qu'elle aurait bientôt de la visite. Fermant les yeux, elle pria pour que le visiteur comprenne qu'elle voulait être seule et qu'il était invité à passer son chemin. La manœuvre ne fonctionna pas, évidemment. Les pas se rapprochèrent et elle les entendit s'arrêter à moins de deux mètres. Poussant un gros soupir, elle consentit à ouvrir les yeux. Une bière occupait le premier plan de son champ de vision. Juste derrière, Dean tenait l'objet, attendant qu'elle le prenne. Refuser était une chose, vexer son ami en était une autre : elle prit la bouteille. Dean, content de sa première victoire s'installa près d'elle, ouvrit sa propre bouteille et avala quelques gorgées. Il laissa le silence s'installer et contempla le spectacle à son tour.  
— Sam t'a dit, dit doucement Li.  
— Pas vraiment, répondit Dean. Seulement l'essentiel.  
Li finit par ouvrir la bouteille de bière et porta le goulot à sa bouche. L'odeur de la boisson lui donnait déjà la nausée mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Elle pencha la bouteille pour déverser du liquide dans sa bouche. Le goût était infect.  
— Est-ce que tu aurais pu sauver le gamin ? demanda Dean sans ambages.  
Le liquide occupait encore sa bouche ce qui était une bonne et une mauvaise chose. Une bonne chose car elle lui permettait de ne pas répondre tout de suite. Une mauvaise car elle menaçait d'arroser le sol avec. Finalement, elle gagna cette bataille-là et avala sa gorgée.  
— Je crois, oui, dit-elle dans un murmure.  
Elle ne vit pas la grimace de son ami car elle détournait complètement la tête. Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et elle n'était pas sûre que la nuit puisse les cacher.  
— Et comment tu aurais fait ? insista-t-il.  
Il entendit la jeune femme prendre une inspiration saccadée avant de répondre.  
— J'aurais pu l'empêcher de blesser l'enfant. De cette façon, il aurait été sauvé quand j'ai exorcisé le démon.  
— C'est bien, dit-il doucement. Maintenant, tu sais comment sauver le prochain.  
De grosses larmes débordèrent des yeux de Li alors qu'elle tournait un regard scandalisé vers Dean.  
— Je ne l'ai pas sauvé, lui, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
— Non, c'est vrai, concéda Dean. Mais tu sauveras les prochains.  
— Dean ! Il... ce gosse... il est mort !  
Les larmes continuaient à s'écouler sans qu'elle semble s'en soucier.  
— On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, Li. C'est peut-être le premier que tu n'as pas sauvé mais ce ne sera pas le dernier, malheureusement. Crois-moi, je le sais.  
Une sorte de blessure à vif ressortait des yeux du chasseur mais il maintint son regard rivé à celui de Li.  
— Ce que je sais aussi, poursuivit-il, c'est que tu sauveras d'autres personnes. Des innocents, des vieux, des moches, des pourritures... des enfants. Et cet échec, celui qui te torture depuis des jours, tu pourras t'en servir. Tu as merdé, d'accord, tu aurais pu sauver le gosse, très bien ! Mais la vie ne s'arrête pas là. Si les chasseurs devaient s'arrêter de vivre dès qu'ils font une erreur coûtant la vie à un innocent, il n'y en aurait plus sur la surface du globe et ces monstruosités auraient gagné depuis longtemps. Bobby, Sam et moi ne serions plus là depuis longtemps.  
Li détourna la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que ses amis aient pu faire la même erreur.  
— Non, dit-elle. Pas vous...  
— Si. Nous. On a merdé plus d'une fois. Mais on a appris à chaque fois. Et ça nous a permis de sauver d'autres personnes. Li, regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il.  
Le ton impératif du chasseur attira le regard de la chasseuse.  
— Tu as merdé et tu t'en veux, c'est tout à fait normal. C'est même obligatoire si on veut garder notre humanité dans ce métier, et dieu sait que l'humanité est le plus important. Mais cette leçon que tu as si durement apprise te servira un jour, et ce jour-là, tu seras heureuse d'avoir traversé cette épreuve.  
— Mais, Dean, soupira Li. Ça va recommencer... je vais forcément faire une autre erreur à un moment ou un autre. Comment je peux... comment tu...  
Elle n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots mais son ami comprit.  
— Ce sera un autre jour et une autre leçon. Mais tu y arriveras. Je sais que tu y arriveras. Et tu feras encore mieux la fois d'après.  
Li baissa les yeux sur la bière qu'elle tenait encore en main mais ne répondit pas. Dean se détourna de son amie et termina sa bière dans le silence tranquille de la nuit. Près de lui, Li renifla encore un peu mais resta silencieuse et pensive. Lorsque sa bouteille fut terminée, il se leva et s'apprêta à rejoindre la maison mais une main saisissant son poignet arrêta son élan. Il se retourna, étonné de voir qu'il s'agissait bien de la main de Li. C'était le premier contact physique qu'elle provoquait, enregistra-t-il avec étonnement sans rien en montrer.  
— Merci, Dean, lui dit-elle.  
— Je t'en prie, Emily.  
Elle libéra son poignet.

Li passa l'une de ses pires nuits. Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, culpabilisant, se reprochant la mort d'un innocent, faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre, effrayée par l'avenir et par elle-même. Elle dormit toute la journée du lendemain. Le soir, elle se réveilla au moment du dîner et elle mangea avec ses amis. Elle se recoucha de suite et dormit toute la nuit suivante. Le matin suivant la trouva en train de préparer un petit déjeuner copieux pour tous ses amis qu'elle leur servit avec sa plus belle humeur.


End file.
